Pathogenic organisms such as nematodes, wire worms, cut worms, insects, fungal and bacterial pathogens residing in soils cause major economic damage to crops that are grown in such pathogen infested soils. At present, these pathogens are controlled by chemical pesticides. However, chemical pesticides are quite hazardous to farmers and the environment and will be phased out of use in the coming decade by anticipated regulations. Methyl bromide, a commonly used fumigant will be phased out in the year 2000.
Alternatives to methyl bromide and chemical insecticides are presently being researched. The alternatives being sought are those that would not be hazardous to farmers and the environment and are preferably natural products. The present invention is directed to a natural product derived from a plant which is effective as a pesticide.